


Inner Inertia

by larrystylinsons (sweetums)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fisting, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/larrystylinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can put his lengthy fingers to really good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Inertia

It’s Friday night and Louis is making his way to Liam’s house which isn’t too far from his own, a short walk through their neighbouring streets. Despite the distance, Louis manages to take his time for some reason so when he finally arrives, Liam ushers him in and pulls him upstairs.

“Uhh, hey man. What’s up?” Louis doesn’t usually get to see Liam in such a state so really, this is new and amusing.

“I think I have a date tonight.” Liam looks so serious and very worried, bless him.

“Babe, I don’t think this is a date. I just don’t feel that way about you.” Louis gets a biting slap across him arm and thanks to Liam’s fucking huge biceps, he winces pretty badly.

“Shut up! I’m serious!” It’s always sad when Liam Payne scowls you because you feel a concoction of guilt and chortling rise up inside.

“Ow, sorry. Go on then, who’s the lucky lady?”

“Okay, it’s Danielle.  We’ve been texting and then out of nowhere she tells me she wants me at her dance thing! I mean, I heard her crew is doing a gig at the bar but like, I thought it was a bit exclusive. Fuck, what do I do?” Liam pants his sentences out while he paces his carpeted floor. Louis’ made home on Liam’s neat, queen-sized bed and he’s watching the great sceptical that is Liam Payne’s breakdown unfold.

“Mate, just go. We’ll put you into a good shirt, gel that hair up and you’ll get her.” Louis thinks it’s silly that even though out of the two, Liam is very book smart, Louis wins hands down when it comes to things that really matter. Like getting laid.

“But what about you? You can’t go home because the whole ‘parents out of town and them not trusting you home alone because last time you actually had sex in their bed’ thing.” Why is Liam such a dick? Why are his parents such dicks? That was a one-time thing and Aiden told him that they needed more room. His tiny bed was cock blocking him.

“Excuse me, Liam. That has been overlooked. It’s completely my choice to come over here tonight.” It’s a lie. His parents were scarily close to sending him to Christian boarding school for boys which made no sense because damn, he would’ve had too much fun.

“Yeah, Louis, I’m not stupid. They called my mum.” Louis sighs.

“Fine, then I’ll just stay here. You don’t have to babysit me. I know my way around; I’ll be in bed by 10.” Louis smiles sweetly up at Liam. They both know there’s really nothing Louis can try in the house anyway so Liam gives in.

“Okay. My mum’s going to bed soon; she has an early shift at work tomorrow so she won’t be taking care of you.” Louis nods but rolls his eyes nonetheless.

“I don’t need taking care off! Go get ready!” So Liam gets pushed to his wardrobe where Louis decides to yank out the entire content of and continue on to pick a pale blue shirt from the pile of strewn clothing. He also picks jeans and clamps his limbs all over Liam’s protests while commanding that he changes. When he’s dressed, Louis takes the liberty of styling Liam’s hair into the quiff which ‘frames your jawline, babe’. Once the ‘makeover’ is done, Louis pats himself on the back.

“Voila. Go get some and afterwards, you can thank me by letting me see the infamous ten inch.” Liam blanches and stares at Louis.

“Just kidding.” Louis then proceeds to mutter ‘sort of’ because he’s heard the legends but never seen the package for himself.

“Do you think Danielle’ll like it?” Liam bites his lip anxiously; even though it’s been bantering and jokes so far, he really does like this girl. A lot.

“She’ll be an idiot not to. Now go or you’ll miss her dance.” Liam shoots a little smile before saying a farewell and leaving. Louis exhales and jumps onto the bed. He’s going to be bored as fuck all night.

-

At about nine, Louis makes his way downstairs to eat something. He thinks maybe a sandwich because really, he doesn’t want to burn the kitchen down. He’s subconsciously on his phone, texting Niall, when he bumps into a figure. And, oh god, because when he looks up, he sees Harry, Liam’s older stepbrother, smirking down at him. Great.

“Err, sorry.” Louis flushes which is so dorky since he never flushes. Harry’s just too hot though.

“S’alright, babe.” Harry smiles and holds Louis’ shoulder as if to steady him. Louis can hardly breathe so he stands there floundering like a lost sea creature.

“Louis, right?” Louis nods and wow, Harry knows his name. Oh my god. What is wrong with him.

“I thought I heard Liam going out earlier?” Jesus Christ, Louis probably seems like a right weirdo just strolling around the house without Liam. Harry might even kick him out. He’s going to sleep on the streets.

“Ermm, yeah, he did. But I, er, I can’t really go home so I was supposed to stay here, but with Liam, but he, urm, he changed plans? But like, he said it’s okay that I still stay here. Just for tonight.” Louis wants to rip out his tongue because if it’s this useless, there’s no point keeping the thing. But Harry’s face looks amused by the nervous babbling.

“Right. Want some pizza?” Harry gestures to the square box on the counter and Louis nods his head because he’s just set the goal to open his mouth as little as possible for the entirety of the night. Or forever. He doesn’t quite know yet.

Harry takes the box into the living room and Louis follows blindly. They both seat themselves on the leather sofa and Harry flicks the remote to turn the TV on. They settle on re-runs of 90210 and proceed to eat silently; Louis’ palms are sweating so hard because Harry’s wearing a black tank top and some grey shorts. He’s so exposed that Louis can ogle at all his bulging muscles and he’s only human. A very turned on human because who isn’t attracted to Harry Styles?

“Why aren’t you allowed home, then?” Harry’s rough, deep voice shatters the silence.

“My parents are out of town.” Louis hopes that’s the end of that, even if it does make him sound like a complete child.

“You’re 16, Louis. I’m sure you’re allowed home alone.” Louis fiddles with a thread on his thin t-shirt, pizza long forgotten.

“I’m sort of not, anymore.” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“’N why’s that?”

“I did something last time I was home alone?” Louis doesn’t want to say it, for god sake.

“Which is?” Louis coughs.

“I slept in their bed. With, err, with someone.” Louis mutters under his breath. When he looks at Harry, he knows he was heard.

“That’s pretty bad, Louis.” But after the comment, Harry just goes back to watching TV and finishing his pizza. Louis wills the topic to be done with and excuses himself back to the safety of Liam’s bedroom by squeaking something incoherent to Harry.

Once upstairs, Louis brushes his teeth and slips out of his tight skinnies. He pulls on one of his own shirts which he’s left at Liam’s and crawls into bed, hoping that sleep will wash over him. Fast.

-

It’s pitch black when Louis jostles out of sleep. He feels a body next to his and assumes it’s Liam returning from the bar. When the figure slurs out speech, he figures that no, definitely not Liam.

“Hi,” He can feel Harry’s breath tickling the nape of his neck and he wants to moan out loud. He smells alcohol and a hand is roaming all over his body.

“H-Harry?”

“You smell good,” Then it’s Harry’s face everywhere, mouthing at his back, going lower and lower.

“You’re so fucking cute, your ass is amazing. And such a slut, you actually got fucked in your parents’ bed, Christ. That’s bloody hot. And Grimshaw’s told me about your tight hole.” Harry’s murmuring degrading remarks which shoots to Louis’ hardening cock. He wants Harry so bad and he wants him exactly like this; dominating.

“You can touch it.” Louis shoves his bum into Harry’s body, offering himself up. Half the school already thinks he’s a slut; he couldn’t give less of a shit.

Taking Louis up on his offer, Harry squeezes the pert cheeks hard before dipping his fingers into the black waistband. He slips a long finger between the dusty crack and rubs back and forth. Louis takes his own hand and forces Harry’s middle finger into his hole, deeper and dry.

“Wanna get wet for you.” And he does, he wants to be leaking lubrication just from being turned on by Harry. He wants his asshole to get slick and naturally ready for Harry’s length to slide inside and swirl the bump of nerves.

“Fuck, yeah. Wish it was really a cunt, wet and leaky.” Harry grunts harshly before leaning down to spit into Louis’ hole. He’s up close to it, pushing golden skin apart to see the grapefruit pink inside. He sticks a finger back in and works it around, prodding forcefully.

“You’re too tight. Need to get you properly wet, babe.” Harry pulls down Louis’ boxers and tosses them aside before stripping himself. He feels the pocket of his jeans for a bottle of lube then throws the item of clothing along with the rest. He uncaps the plastic bottle and squirts a generous puddle into Louis’ opening.

“Gonna get you wide, my cock is fucking huge and you’re just too small.” Louis whimpers when Harry inserts two fingers in and begins jerking it around. It thrashes inside, exploring all it can reach. After a while, a third finger joins and Louis is panting, breathless and so hard. Harry’s playing, teasing the walls of flesh, turning everything a wet mess of lubrication. His pinkie snakes in with the rest and Louis completely arches, pulling away but unsuccessfully so because Harry’s holding him still.

“Shhh, relax. Feels so good, yeah?” Louis agrees haplessly because it does, being filled up feels better than any kind of high ecstasy can influence. Alongside the four reckless fingers, a sloppy tongue is suddenly added and Louis can feel it licking around the figures. He fucks himself down on them all because he needs the friction more than the feeling of being played with.

“Lou, I’m gonna do something, okay? Just relax, baby.” And then the fingers and tongue gets pulled away and Louis clenches miserably around nothing but cold air. He’s so desperate; he’s putting his own middle finger down there to supress the emptiness. Harry strokes his arm soothingly, cooing him with promises that he’s going to do something. The older boy retrieves the bottle of lube and coats all of his fingers with a thick layer of sticky liquid. He pours a whole lot into Louis’ hole and everything is so wet that Louis can hear the substance. He also feels it running down his plump thighs and he wants to know what’s going on. He knows exactly what Harry’s doing when he feels all five of Harry’s fingers and thumbs in the tight shape of a beak enter him. It’s so much and he’s never felt anything like it before. The lube helps slide everything in and eventually, the whole fist is inside his body, his ass.

“How d’sit feel? Your cunt is swallowing my fucking fist up,” Harry groans into Louis’ skin and the smaller scrabbles for the sheets.

“Oh, oh god. Uhhh, Harry. You’re-you’re pressed against my prostate.” Louis manages to gasp because Harry’s fist is firmly clamped into his lump of flesh. The rush he normally gets from being penetrated is now constant, making his organs tingle. His lower belly is warning him that soon, he’s going to come from this.

“Fuck, I’m gonna move around you. Your hole looks fucking sexy, Louis.” Harry follows up with tight movements in the confined space. He works around what he can, hitting spots and areas until Louis’ arching because he’s hit with an orgasm from the over-sensitivity. His white come streaks the sheets and he curls in on his own frame, riding his high out. Meanwhile, Harry retreats his hand and shuffles his body back up so that he’s crowding into Louis’ body with his own.

“Your cock wasn’t even touched. It’s like your hole’s actually a pussy, pink and tastes so good. It can take a bit more, yeah?” Harry’s whispering filth into Louis’ mussed hair and he wants to protest because he doesn’t think he can walk for weeks. Before he can, Harry’s penis slips into the space between his cheeks and he cries out. It pounds him from behind, slow at first then building with what he assumes is Harry’s loss of control.

“Fuck, so tight. Uh, yeah.” Harry moans loudly from behind and Louis takes the restless shoves with far more enjoyment than he should. His dick is already rising again, getting fatter with each thrust from Harry’s broad body.

“’M close, gonna come on your pretty ass.” Harry hisses into the late night darkness and hits against Louis’ prostate with full force, bringing both of them to their highs. He starts off by coming within Louis’ quenching walls then drags his member out to paint his tanned cheeks with white. He then pulls at Louis to turn him around so that they’re face to face, meeting with shining eyes and puffy lips.

“You feeling empty, darling?” Harry coos at Louis, who nods softly then buries his head into Harry’s hard chest.

“Go to sleep, love.” And Harry pulls Louis in to tighten his frame around Louis’ tiny version. The feathery lashes that swing their legs off Louis’ eyelids flutter one last time before he’s out like a light.


End file.
